UNTITLED
by redwalgrl-RG
Summary: The semisequel to IMMORTAL. Songfic from Greed's point of view to Simple Plan's Untitled about Greed's feelings for Lust.


_Untitled_

RG: What do you know? I'm back with a GreedLust oneshot fic, sort of a follow up to my original (and still unreviewed) _Immortal_. This one is based off of the song _Untitled_ by Simple Plan. I adore this song more than anything, even if it is really angsty. :D

**RATING: PG for themes.**

**GENRE(S): Romance/Angst**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: None.**

**OUT OF CHARACTERNESS: …**

**PAIRINGS: Greed/Lust.**

This is based on the mangaverse, but either way will really work.

**SUMMARY: Another songfic. I seem to love these, ne? Anyway, from Greed's POV about Lust. YAY.**

_I open my eyes_

_Wrath! This is all his fault!_ He hung suspended above a cold cement floor, bleeding slightly from the mouth. His violet eyes examined the room, tracing over his younger siblings; Envy, Gluttony, and Lust.

_I try to see but I'm blinded_

A screeching noise caused him to look down. A large vat of boiling oil was revealed and raised to less than three feet away from his pointed shoes. The green oil reflected what little bit of light that lit the chamber around; giving the bizarre room an eerie glow.

_By the white light._

He laughed. "How pathetic." _Show no fear. Never show any fear. _His pointed teeth remained in a casual smile, examining his siblings for reactions. None of them looked even remotely surprised by his display of fearlessness. Of course they wouldn't. They wouldn't care.

_I can't remember how,_

But that was the problem. He couldn't care less about them, but it was her he cared for. What did she think? Would she try to stop Father? Would she even _care_?

_I can't remember why_

He closed his eyes, thinking. He didn't know when it started. He didn't even know why. Why had he fallen for her? His own sister? Not by blood, of course; the Homunculi were siblings only in the loosest term of the word. It didn't matter that they shared no blood or DNA, they were still siblings.

_I'm lyin' here tonight._

His back was pressed against the cement, four swords jutting out from his chest, keeping him in place. Chains held his wrists to the cement, rendering him completely incapable of movement. He was at his Father's mercy. And that was what Wrath wanted, wasn't it?

_And I can't stand the pain…_

It didn't matter that he knew what was coming. It had happened before. The original Wrath had the same fate. Death by oil vat. _Pleasant._ But the worst part was that his very own sister would feel what he had felt towards the original Wrath. Disgust. _How could you betray your own Father…?_

_And I can't make it go away._

It didn't matter what Envy and Gluttony thought, and he could care less about Wrath. All that mattered to him was her. She was sitting on a stone, smirking up at him victoriously. What was she getting out of all of this? Some sort of sadistic pleasure was his only guess. And that's what hurt the most.

_No I can't stand the pain…_

How could she feel that way towards him? She was duty-bound; she always had been, but even so…! _Maybe she'll finally realize it all once I'm gone…_ He shook his head, trying his hardest not to focus on the inevitable. He was as good as dead in her eyes.

_How could this happen to me?_

He deserved it in her eyes. Of course he did. He betrayed their Father, the man who created them, who gave them life. All he wanted in return was for them to serve him. But he couldn't. He never could. He could only serve himself. _And that's why she's glad to see me dead._

_I made my mistakes_

_Maybe it was wrong to turn against him._ Or maybe it was right. Either way, it didn't matter now. That was the past; this is the present, and in the present, he was nothing to her. Nothing but entertainment. Nothing but justice finally served.

_Got nowhere to run._

The chains were rubbing blisters on his wrists. He had tried to struggle free earlier, but it was pointless. The chains, Wrath had said, were his sins against Father, and he deserved to be bound and helpless. _Helpless. That's what I am._

_The night goes on_

No windows illuminated the room. Just the glowing green light from the oil vat. He didn't even know if his minions were alive and well. He didn't know if the armor kid and his brother were okay. He had failed on both counts. Immortality had escaped him, again.

_As I'm fading away._

He could feel the heat of the oil. Perhaps it was getting closer. Or maybe that was just his imagination. Either way, hanging above the vat was the least comfortable thing he could think of. And he wanted to beg for forgiveness, beg for his pathetic life. _Beg for her to see who I really am._

_I'm sick of this life._

_But she wouldn't care. She wouldn't even bat an eyelash before sinking me into that oil._ She was as self-centered as he was, if not even more so. She was beautiful; and his attraction to her was fatal. _She's what did me in._

_I just want to scream:_

_It's her fault! If she hadn't toyed with me, I never would have come to Dublith! I never would have founded Devil's Nest! I never would have wanted to be near her…!!_ It was rationalizing, he knew that. But it was all he could do now that Father appeared.

_"How could this happen to me?"_

Father said something about joining him. He couldn't care less. It didn't matter. Father could say anything he wanted. Nothing was going to bring him back to that man's side. Never.

_Everybody's screaming_

He could hear Envy's maniacal laugh and could see his brother's smirk. Just like his own. He hid a smile; even if she had loved him back, it wouldn't matter. They were siblings. Even if they ignored Father and left, they could never be accepted anywhere.

_I try to make a sound,_

Her eyes were focused on his, and for once in his lifetime, he felt that he finally captivated her in the same way she captivated him. Perhaps it was only because he was bold enough to defy Father, perhaps it was because she was confused about her own feelings. He knew he certainly was.

_But no one hears me._

Never before had he even cared for another woman. Women were his possessions. His. He owned them just like he owned the bar, just like he owned his chimeras. He wanted everything. After all, he wasn't called Greed for nothing.

_I'm slipin' off the edge,_

But when those first feelings towards her had surfaced, he had believed they were fake. That it was a trick; a test of his will. It wasn't. It couldn't have been. It was what the humans called "love." Such a terrible thing could never be imagined. Especially when it was unrequited.

_I'm hanging by a thread;_

He felt the concrete lower a fraction. Father was saying something again, but he still wasn't listening. He was still in shock. The raid on Devil's Nest had come as a surprise. Of course, she had threatened to do him in the last time they met. Had it really only been a year ago? It seemed like so much longer…

_I want to start this over again._

If only things could have been different. If only she could have seen him for who he really was, not just the sin he had become. If only she could trust him enough to let go of her connection to their Father. If only.

_So I try to hold_

He closed his eyes, feeling the concrete slip again. Father would drop him into the oil within moments. He could tell her now. He could reveal it all. Maybe she would try to help him. Maybe she cared too. _Who am I kidding?_

_Onto a time when_

There was that one time, though. They had been in a relationship, certainly not one of love, just of Lust, as her name implied. If she remembered, if she cared, maybe she would do something. Maybe she would stop Father.

_Nothing mattered._

But he knew her too well. She had a duty. She would follow that duty to the grave. She was loyal. She was not out for her own good. She never had been. That's why they couldn't see eye to eye. And so here he was; seconds away from death, and she couldn't care less.

_And I can't explain what happened._

It was too late for explanations. It was too late for forgiveness. Both of them had a duty to carry out. Hers was to their Father. His was to himself. And he wouldn't let his feelings for her get in the way. Perhaps she would understand someday.

_And I can't_

But knowing her, she wouldn't. Knowing her, she wouldn't even think back on this day. And she probably wouldn't even bother reading the small letter he had Martel deliver for him. The snake chimera had been loyal to him to the end. And in retrospect, if he had been able to, he would have been just as loyal to Lust.

_Erase the things that I've done._

If he hadn't abandoned Father, would Lust love him? Would she be able to admit to the feelings that she may have had for him? Speculation was the only means he had to escape the grim reality, the fact that he was now only inches from the boiling oil, which was now slowly melting the soles of his pointed shoes.

_No I can't…_

Too late. She was snickering. She was happy he was dying. How could he blame her? He had made her life a living version of hell, so why would she care for him now? It was his fault she had been sent to search for the State Alchemists. That had been his job before he ran off.

_How could this happen to me?_

His feet entered the oil now, causing his entire body to writhe in pain. No more speculations. No looking back. This was it. Death would be the only way out of his cycle of torture. Lust could never hurt him again.

_I made my mistakes_

_If all I've done has been wrong, then at least it's over. At least I've done what I was born to do._ And by that, he certainly didn't mean catch the State Alchemists and prepare them to create Philosopher's Stones. No.

_Got nowhere to run._

He had protected her from the pain that would have been caused otherwise. Had he admitted his feelings to her then she certainly would have been distracted. The strong woman he was staring at now never would have been formed if he had told her earlier on.

_The night goes on_

The green light flashed around the chamber, his siblings looking on with malicious grins. It was all he could do to let out a pained laugh, trying even to the end to let them know he didn't care.

_As I'm fading away._

_I'm gone, Lust. I'm gone and there's nothing you can do now! I didn't admit it to you, but I wish I could have. I LOVE YOU. I always have, I always will. Some day, I hope you join me wherever we find ourselves, Heaven or Hell._

_I'm sick of this life._

Now he was up to his chest in the oil. Never had he felt such pain. Never. And of course, he never would again. It felt as though his entire body was decomposing while he was still living. A terrible feeling. His blood was mixing in with the green oil now, turning into a disgusting brown color.

_I just want to scream:_

This was it. He managed to wrench a hand free and reached into his vest. His siblings watched in amazement. He finally found what he was looking for and glanced over at Lust knowingly.

_"How could this happen to me?"_

He held that one hand up, allowing the rest of his body to be swallowed by the green light of the oil. After the light faded, his siblings found themselves staring at a solitary white rose, resting on top of the vat where their older sibling had died.


End file.
